


Will You Be My Valentine?

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: Gavin was going to spend his Valentine's day alone again. Working at the empty grocery store as he watched couples walk by. Then he saw the mop of red hair and freckles on a face he was so happy to see. Maybe he won't be alone this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (day after) Valentine's Day guys. ♥
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

The grocery store was empty, most people were out celebrating the day. Valentine’s day. A tinge of sadness coloured Gavin Free blue. He wished he could spend the lovely day with someone but he was instead stocking chocolate up in the sweets aisle.

The boxes of chocolates in his hands were his favourites, caramel-filled. Sweet and indulgent. He set them on the display shelves one by one. The sound of soft jazz played in the store and Gavin was thankful that at least he did not have to worry about people to serve. It was peacefully quiet, only soft music and the rustling of moving products from the box to the shelves. All except for the tap tap tap of footsteps against the tiled floor. He quietly mumbled a prayer under his breath wishing that it was not a customer looking for an employee to help them. Perhaps it was the store manager checking to see if he was doing his job.

Gavin stopped for a minute and looked around, there was no one around. Just as he started to go back to the chocolates, the tap tap tap started up again. Was it just in his head? Gavin walked to the end of the aisle and peeked at the other aisles, no one. As he was looking, the store was silent, but as he walked back to the boxes, he heard quieter steps, at his pace. Then they went away. _What on earth is going on,_ Gavin thought he was going crazy.

The distant tap tap tap grew ever closer as he moved on to another box of chocolates. It was two aisles away now, the footsteps were growing faster, and they were making their way to him. Gavin continued stocking up while he worked his face into the fake smile he used to handle customers. The quick footfalls stopped in front of his aisle and he took a breath.

“Hi, how may I help you?” Gavin sweetly asked, but as he looked up, the mess of red curls melted the fake smile off his face in favour of a genuine one. “Michael.”

“Hey Gavin, I was wondering where to find the cake mix,” Michael Jones was smiling too, hands in his pockets and looking rugged and perfect.

“Oh, hey there Michael, your favourite red velvet cake mix is in aisle 10, baking goods aisle,” Gavin pointed with his chin.

“How did you know red velvet was my favourite?” Michael looked away as they met eyes.

“You told me, remember? A week ago, when you dropped by for groceries,” Gavin reminded and watched as Michael grinned sheepishly.

“Oh yeah, we were talking about my neighbour’s birthday party,” Michael played with a loose thread on his shirt. _God, does he look cute_ , Gavin thought.

“What are you doing at the grocery store at 4:45 pm? Don’t you have a date?” Gavin laughed as he set down the box of chocolates in his hand back into the box. Walking towards Michael, Gavin felt even worse about spending Valentine’s alone when he was staring his dream date in the face.  

“Date? Me? Nah, I was just here to get chocolate,” Michael chuckled a delightful sound. “Speaking of chocolates, say, what’s your favourite kind?”

“Mine are these ones, the caramel-filled ones,” Gavin pointed at the ones he was just stocking up.

“Didn’t really peg you to be a sweets guy, to be honest,” Michael pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Why don’t you have a date, though? A catch like you surely would have girls lining round the block for,” Gavin felt a heat that spread from his neck up to his cheeks at the word he just said. It seemed that Michael did not see it, and Gavin whispered thanks under his breath.

“Well, you know, no one I really like for me to ask out I guess,” his voice was sheepish as he stared at his feet. In a weird way, Gavin felt satisfied. He was not Michael’s date, but no one else was. “Say, what are your favourite flowers? You know, just for asking.”

“Red roses,” Gavin chirped, walking back to the boxes. Michael walked to the chocolates and stared at each one intently.

“These ones, right?” Michael pointed at a box neatly placed at the front. Gavin nodded. With curious eyes, he watched as Michael fumbled with pulling a box out. Domino effect set in and a few boxes all toppled out of the neat formation and fell to the floor.

“Shit,” Michael immediately dropped to his knees and picked them up, gathering them into his arms. “Sorry.”

“What is up with you Michael, you seem so jumpy,” Gavin laughed, as he waved the apology off and went back to rearranging the boxes back to the display shelf.

“Umm, nothing,” Michael looked away, covering his face with the box of chocolates. Gavin burst out laughing at this whole exchange.

“Say, maybe after I am done with my shift, you maybe want to catch dinner or something? Just like a bro thing?” Gavin cringed at his own words, but it was not as if he could ask the man out on a date.

“Well, maybe not,” Michael turned away with a box of chocolates in his hands. He was headed for the checkout counters.

“Catch you later, I guess,” Gavin mumbled to the turned back.

Gavin did not know what he was thinking. Of course, Michael would say no, they barely knew each other. Michael was just a customer that frequented this particular grocery shop. They only talked because Michael needed help finding a product. They joked about college, and gushed about new video game releases, but that was all they had in common. Gavin really did not know what he was thinking would happen, as he went back to his job. All he knew was that he was crushed.

 

After a few short breaths, the tap tap tap came back.

“Well, see, I do not really just want to hang out as bros, Gavin,” Michael’s voice sounded a little bit breathless. Like he was nervous. Gavin turned around.

Michael was blushing and his hands were behind his back, looking tense.

“What?” Gavin let out a surprised squeak.

“I… uhh, I really like you and would like to ask you to be my Valentine,” Michael looked Gavin straight in the eyes. Gavin blinked.

“Umm, yeah, these are for you,” Michael closed the gap between them and stuck the store bought red roses from the flower section and a box of caramel-filled chocolates from the shelf into the incredulous hands of Gavin. Michael took a small step back, eyes down at his feet again. “So, would you be my Valentine?”

Gavin blinked again. Then smiled. A smile too wide, it hurt him to smile that hard, but he did anyway.

“Yeah, that would be great, cause I really like you too,” Gavin looked from the roses and chocolates to the relieved Michael.

“Really?” Michael was so happy, he was radiating joy. Gavin giggled.

“Yeah, really, but I get off at 6 pm,” he looked at the clock, that was still an hour away.

“Then I guess I will just hang around here if you do not mind,” Michael shrugged, stuffing his hands back into his pockets again.

“Yeah, that would be great as well,” Gavin agreed.

 

“Say, Michael,” Gavin started after the excitement settled down, “Was that you just now, walking around?”

Michael blushed red as the roses in his hand. He had to hold the roses and chocolates to allow Gavin to work.

“Yeah,” Michael admitted, with a shy smile on his lips. “I was working up the courage to ask you out, but then I chickened out and asked about the cake instead,”

They both shared a hard laugh.

The soft jazz faded in the background as they talked about video games and college, and movies and going out. Gavin thought to himself as he stared at Michael from the corner of his eye, _maybe stocking up chocolate in the grocery store is not that bad._  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile, this is my first piece since last year and I hope I am still up to par. This is pure fluff, and I am not ashamed of this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
